Sexyback
by seeley-me
Summary: Tony and Michelle had a hard day at the office. What better way to relieve some tension than dancing to the song Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Pure fluff! R&R please!


_**AN- Was listening to this song on my iPod and a thought hit me! Why not make it as short story with Tony and Michelle having fun! Immediately grabbed paper and a pen and this thought came to my mind! All pure fluff! Let your imagination go wild on this one! Mine did hehe!**_

_**- Song- Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Not mine. (Lyrics are written in bold)**_

_**-Oh yeah and Tony and Michelle…they belong to fox and 24. Also not mine. **_

Michelle couldn't believe her eyes, if only Ryan Chappelle, Brad Hammond and all the other CTU people could see her boyfriend Tony Almeida now. He had insisted on putting this song on, after they had a grueling day at CTU and needed to release the tension off their shoulders. She agreed, but vowed not to dance with him to this song,

"_**I'm Bringing SEXYBACK!"**_ Tony sang along to J.T. Michelle sat on the sofa and just checked her man out as he danced to the song. Michelle had to admit, she was a bit turned on, and Tony Almeida had a very good style of dancing. She held in a laugh as he did some moves that were intended for only her eyes to see.

"_**Them other boys don't know how to act!"**_ Tony sung out at as he made his way over to Michelle giving her his Almeida smile. He grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her to her feet, Michelle gave in. The sexy look Tony put on and the beat of the music got the best of her.

"_**I think your special, what's behind your back?"**_ Michelle turned around and flashed him a smile. Tony happily checked his girlfriend, she was clearly having just as much as fun as he was. _**"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!"**_ Michelle laughed, and just pushed Tony against the wall, her lips meeting his fiercly. Tony held her against him and made the kiss passionate and lustful. His hands made their way to her back side and Michelle let out a little yelp.

"Tony!" Michelle giggled giving a gentle slap to his arm.

"Yes baby?" He teased as he kissed her neck. She moved her hands through his hair; a groan escaped his mouth as his mouth made its way to the top of her breasts. Michelle just watched Tony, her eyes were getting glossy and being filled with love that she had for her Almeida.

"_**Baby I'm slave…"**_ He growled as he pulled Michelle on top of him on the couch. Michelle pulled his shirt over his head removing it.

"_**Uhuh…"**_ Michelle sighed in satisfaction at the sight of his bare chest.

"_**I'll let you whip me if I miss behave**_..." Tony winked at her as he got up and pulled her back against his chest. They began to sway to the music, laughter filled the room.

"_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way."**_ Tony whispered in her ear. She knew that line was in the song, but the way he said he wasn't singing it to her but actually speaking it to her. Reassuring her that she was indeed that one for him. Surprising him, Michelle pushed him against the wall,

"Damn Michelle." He gasped out as he let her examine him. Tony was completely turned on, he loved this women. _**"Come here girl." **_He smiled as she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him to their bedroom. Tony stayed a little behind as he watched her walk away from behind,

"_**Look at the those hips..."**_ He grinned from ear to ear as she turned and cocked her head and gave him a wink.

The rest of the song played as they made love, over and over again. They lay in each other's arms, kisses being exchanged every now and then.

"How many times have we played this song and we end up in bed? Michelle asked giggling. Tony tightened his protective hold on her and smirked,

"Lost count…But I love this song. Especially how wild you can get." Tony teased and gave her kiss at the crook of her neck.

"I just love you!" She responded back.

"As do I sweetheart." Tony smiled and then gave her one final kiss before shutting off the iPod system and letting their eyes droop close.

_**AN- See short and cute! Can you just imagine Tony dancing to it *drool* ahhh yes! Please Review! XD **_


End file.
